1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cleaning apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved wheel lug cleaning tool wherein the same provides use in an automotive environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tools in the prior art directed to cleaning and the like defining a socket for example include U.S. Pat. No. 2,713,693 to Johnson wherein a fingernail polish remover includes a generally cylindrical socket to receive an individual's finger therewithin, with a rotary handle to effect rotation of the socket relative to the fingernail to be cleaned.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,744,279 to Heber sets forth a screw threaded plug-like member receiving a cloth thereabout directed into an opening for a bowling ball to effect cleaning of a finger openings within said bowling ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,832,245 to Burrows sets forth a sponge-like insert within a socket member for receiving a spark plug therewithin to grip the spark plug in removal from an automotive engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,566 to Ward sets forth a vehicular lug nut cleaning device defining a sponge body mounted fixedly to a rearwardly extending handle longitudinally aligned with the body defining a socket receiving for receiving a lug nut therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved wheel lug cleaning tool as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.